


Run Me Like a River

by sizhuisturnips



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, I never been to a strip club before and I only found so much info online, Light Angst, M/M, More Sexual Tension, No seriously someone save poor Yibo, Sexual Tension, Sexually Frustrated Yibo, Slight Crossdressing, Stripper Xiao Zhan, This was absolutely inspired by Xiao Zhan pretending to body roll on a stripper pole, UNIQ wingmen, like femboy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhuisturnips/pseuds/sizhuisturnips
Summary: “Don’t touch. Only I can touch.” The dancer smirks, his hand cupping the back of Yibo’s neck. He swings his leg down, letting his hand slide off Yibo’s neck.Yibo’s breath hitches as the dancer leaned forward, his back arched slightly to show his ass off to Yibo before turning and running a hand over him as he struts around him.-Or Yixuan wanted to go out for drinks and Wenhan suggested the strip club his friend owned.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this chapter is River by Bishop Briggs! The title of this fic and the chapter title both come from that song! I did as much research as I could on strip clubs but only came out with so much info so please forgive me if there are inaccuracies. Feel free to leave song suggestions in the comments too! I'm struggling to find good ones! Enjoy!
> 
> Tu'zi - Cute bunny

It hadn’t been his idea to go out, rather Yixuan’s, who said it’d be nice to go out and get some drinks. Wenhan had suggested the strip club, saying that a friend of his worked there. After some bickering due to having their “baby Yibo” tag along- to where Yibo argued that he’s not a child and if they want to go then it’s fine- they agreed to go. 

Yibo was unfazed about going, not many people interest him but at least he can appreciate any dance routine. He tied his shoulder-length hair back into a bun, leaving a few strands to frame his face, pulling on ripped jeans and a shirt with a jacket over. Seungyeon invites himself into Yibo’s room, a small bag in his hands.

Yibo raises an eyebrow, turning to face him. “Is that makeup?”

Yibo knows very well that his friends like to do their makeup before going out. He usually skips out on it but sometimes will put some on if they do it for him or he feels like it. He picked up some knowledge on it from them but never enough to bother with it often.

“A bit yeah. Let me do it, didi.” 

Yibo nodded after a moment, sitting down and closing his eyes so Seungyeon can do what he wants to do. 

He nearly dozes half-way through but snaps out of it when Seungyeon taps his cheek lightly. 

“All done. Look.” He holds a mirror up for Yibo to see himself as soon as he opens his eyes and he has to admit he looks good.

Seungyeon lined his eyes lightly with eyeliner, bits of brown eyeshadow resting on his lid. His brow bone, cheekbone and the bridge of his nose are lightly highlighted. His lips have some sort of nude shade of lipstick, barely noticeable but definitely there.

He tilts his head, noticing his jawline contoured slightly to show off the sharpness of it better. 

“You like it?” Seungyeon questions, grinning. 

Yibo nods absentmindedly, “it looks good. Thanks, Ge.” 

“Yibo! Seungyeon! Let’s go!” Yixuan shouts from the living room, prompting both men to get up and leave the room.

* * *

The club was in a pretty quiet and sort of rundown area but Wenhan insisted it was a really nice place. Yixuan had bought them drinks, warning Yibo to not drink too much. Yibo had only nodded, half paying attention. 

“What if we find Yibo a date tonight?” Seungyeon teases.

“No,” Yibo replied back.

Sungjoo nudged Yibo’s shoulder, “not even a nice dancer?”

“No.”

Wenhan took a sip from his class, “I’d wish you luck trying to find him a dancer if I didn’t think there were dancers that may fit his tastes.”

Yibo tilts his head back, “Ge, I came with you guys but it doesn’t mean I’ll want a dancer.”

True to his words, no dancer interested him. Well, at first. 

It was probably the fourth routine of that night, the song starting off slow and sensual. Without realizing, his eyes snapped to one of the dancers. The center. 

He was a tall dancer, Yibo can tell that much, so he didn’t wear boots with much heel to them- rather he wore black boots that were over-the-knee. He had dark red shorts that framed his hips and butt, showing his curve. He had a black cropped long sleeve shirt that showed his flat stomach everytime he lifted his arms. 

Yibo hated the way his mouth went dry when the dancer rolled his hips against the pole before swinging his legs up, holding himself up with his thighs as he leaned back to look out into the crowd upside down. He put his hands to the floor-  _ oh, his arms are long-  _ before pulling off of the pole, momentarily holding himself up on his arms before getting to his feet again. 

“That’s one of my friends' favorite male dancers. He’s a bit of a favorite among people.” Wenhan murmurs to Sungjoo. 

_ Did Sungjoo ask him something? _

Yibo swallowed a tad harshly when the dancer pushed his hips out, showing off his butt slightly. His heart did something funny when the dancer smirked, biting the bottom of his shirt and-  _ holy fuck that’s hot _ \- thrusting his hips, rolling them to be more fluid in his movements. 

Yibo doesn’t think he ever would have liked to bottom but he  _ would  _ bottom for this man- no hesitation. 

When the song ended, Seungyeon nudged Yibo, “Are you sure you didn’t like any dancers?”

Yibo grabbed his drink, “He has good technique, what about it? I can always appreciate a good dancer.”

“Sure, his technique.” Sungjoo hums in amusement. 

They left him alone until one of the group dances and some of the dancers came off the stage into the audience to dance. Yibo’s favorite specifically made quick rounds with his friends- lightly touching them- before reaching him. His brown eyes shine in the lighting, glitter lightly placed in the inner corners. His cheekbones are pronounced with a shimmer highlighter, his lips painted a seducing red with a gloss over it. 

He approached Yibo from behind, running his hands down Yibo’s chest. His breath is right by Yibo’s ear, making Yibo very aware of how close he is. 

“You’ve been staring at me all night, haven’t you?” 

_ Holy fuck his voice- _

Yibo’s ears burn slightly with embarrassment as he murmurs, “I’m a dancer. I like to watch routines and see the technique in them.” 

The dancer huffs a soft laugh before walking around him, smoothly straddling his lap and  _ wow,  _ Yibo wishes his cock didn’t give a twitch at that. The dancer smirks, his hips rolling smoothly as he leans in to whisper in Yibo’s ear.

“Be good for gege, won’t you?”

A strangled sound left the back of Yibo’s throat against his own will, his hands twitching by his sides. 

“Don’t touch. Only I can touch.” The dancer smirks, his hand cupping the back of Yibo’s neck. He swings his leg down, letting his hand slide off Yibo’s neck. 

Yibo’s breath hitches as the dancer leaned forward, his back arched slightly to show his ass off to Yibo before turning and running a hand over him as he struts around him. 

He thinks he hears a cat call from his friends but he’s honestly not even sure, his pupils dilated as the dancer rolls his hips, dropping to his knees in front of Yibo, parting his legs. Yibo barely restrains a whimper as those small hands make their way up his thighs, firm and confident. They stop right below where he wants them and his hips twitch slightly against his own accord.

The dancer smirks again, standing up with his butt sticking out a bit more, his finger tilting Yibo’s chin up. He winks at Yibo, thumb sliding across Yibo’s bottom lip before sauntering off back to the stage. 

Yibo releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, pointedly avoiding his friend’s gazes. 

Wenhan moves to sit beside him, leaning close to speak quietly. “Just admit you like him.” 

Yibo glares at him, crossing his arms stubbornly. “He is a good dancer that’s all.”

Wenhan gives him a pointed look but they get interrupted before anything else can be said.

“Wenhan! I didn’t know you were coming tonight!” A man approaches them, clipboard in hand. He’s smiling happily, approaching Wenhan.

Wenhan turns his head, smiling. “It was a last minute decision! How’s it been today?” 

The man smiles, “It’s been good. Everything has been good.” Yibo looks up at him curiously. His face has a baby-ish, cute appearance to it as well as being vaguely familiar. 

“Ah, this is my friend that I mentioned earlier! This is Jun. Jun, this is Sungjoo, Seungyeon, Yixuan, and the baby, Yibo.” 

“Not a baby.” Yibo retorts, whacking Wenhan’s shoulder. Jun smiles kindly, bowing slightly in a slight greeting to all of them. 

Wenhan makes a sound like he remembered something, “Jun-di, does Tu’zi have a solo performance today?” 

Jun nods, glancing at the stage momentarily. “Why do you ask?”

Sungjoo leans over curiously, “Whose Tu’zi?”

Wenhan grins, clapping Yibo on the shoulder. “Ask Yibo, he could tell you.” 

Yibo side glares Wenhan, opting to say nothing. Seungyeon leans forward suddenly to look at Wenhan properly, “Tu’zi is that little devil?”

Wenhan nods, grinning. Jun huffs a small laugh of amusement, “I told him not to pick such a cute name but no one ever listens to me. Does Yibo have an interest in him?” 

Something about Jun’s gaze puts him off and he squirms slightly uncomfortably. “I do not.”

“He does, you should have seen him when Tu’zi danced for him.” Wenhan teases.

Jun leans down to murmur something in Wenhan’s ear, making the latter laugh sharply. 

“And what did he always say? I swear that gege always tells such lies.”

“Jun-di!” 

Wenhan’s gaze shifts to the side, “Speaking of the devil.”

Tu’zi comes to a stop beside Jun, murmuring something by his ear. Yibo subconsciously trails his eyes down his body. His loose white button down with undone tie around his neck, tight black pants frame out his ass and thighs, similar black boots to the ones earlier on his feet and legs. 

Jun nods, brushing Tu’zi off. “Don’t worry about it too much. It’s fine.” 

Wenhan grins, “Ge, perfect performance today.” He holds up two thumbs up as if to emphasize his point. 

Tu’zi smiles back, showing off his teeth and oh, the name makes sense now. His front teeth extend slightly past the length of his other teeth making him appear more bunny-like. 

“I do my best. I was surprised to see you here today.”

_ What the fuck. How is his voice so much more innocent now? _

“It wasn’t planned to come here. Ge, these are my friends. Sungjoo, Yixuan, Seungyeon and our baby, Yibo.”

Yibo elbows him, “Stop calling me a baby. I’m not a baby.”

Wenhan pats his head, offering no response. Tu’zi smiles and nods at each of them, his gaze lingering temporarily on Yibo. 

“Nice to meet you all, my name is Tu’zi.”

Jun smiles, lightly whacking Tu’zi in the butt with his clipboard, “Alright that’s enough. Go finish getting ready.”

Tu’zi jolts slightly, grinning, his cheekbones colored a light pink. “I’m going, I’m going.” Tu’zi bows to them before turning to go backstage. 

Yibo watches him go before tearing his gaze away, pulling his phone out to check the time. It’s 12am and for once he doesn’t feel all that tired yet.

There were two more performances until Tu’zi’s. Yibo had looked up from his phone as the music began, the lights coming on the stage. Tu’zi stood with his back to the pole, one arm above his head, his hand loosely curled around the pole and his head tilted to the side. One leg is bent so the bottom of his foot is against the pole, his other hand propped on his knee. 

At the first beat of the song he kicked his bent leg out to rest his foot on the chair in front of him, his hand that was previously on his knee wrapping around the pole closer to the bottom. His head tilted back so he was looking up for a moment before gliding the chair to the side, making his legs part. He turns his head so that you can see his part of his face from the seats, his lips parting in a mimic of a gasp or exhale of breath. He kicked up the leg that was on the ground, swinging on the pole to land on his feet on the other side from where he began. 

_ How do you fall in love? _

_ Harder than a bullet could hit you. _

Yibo’s breath caught in his throat when he looked up, his eyes darkened with eyeshadow, intensifying Tu’zi’s gaze. The corner of his eyes has a bit of glitter, his cheekbones with highlighter that shines in the lighting despite it being semi dim. His lips are an intense yet somehow gentle red, no gloss this time.

_ How do we fall apart? _

_ Faster than a hairpin trigger.  _

_ Don’t you say, Don’t you say it. _

_ Don’t you say, Don’t you say it.  _

He struts around the pole in time with the slowness of the music, one hand remaining loosely wrapped around the pole. 

_ One breath, it’ll just break it. _

_ So shut your mouth and run me like a river. _

His legs swing lightly around the pole as he lifts himself up to spin around the pole, flipping himself upside down, his feet hitting the ground again as soon as the beat picks up. 

_ Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver. _

He swings around the pole slightly, turning his body so the hand on the pole is behind him, sliding down the pole slightly so his body is at an angle. 

_ Holy hands, will they make me a sinner? _

_ Like a river, Like a river. _

His legs are parted as his eyes flutter shut, his hips rolling upwards slowly. A few cheers and whistles start from the crowd and Yibo has some gut feeling that’s pretty common with Tu’zi’s performances. Tu’zi kicks his leg across his body, swinging around to face his back to the audience, snapping his hip to the side twice with the beat, smacking his ass with each snap.

Yibo shifts in his seat, crossing his legs as heat stirs in his abdomen. 

_ Shut your mouth and run me like a river. _

Tu’zi smirks over his shoulder, sharply yet elegantly turning to press his back against the pole.

_ Choke this love ‘til the veins start to shiver _

_ One last breath ‘til the tears start to wither _

Yibo inhales sharply, holding his breath as Tu’zi’s fingers wrap around his throat, his eyes fluttering shut, head leaning back as his other hand runs down his body. He slides down the pole, swiftly turning to his stomach, one leg bent on the floor, his head tilted so he’s looking at the audience, his eyes catching Yibo’s.

_ Like a river, like a river _

_ Shut your mouth and run me like a river _

His hips jerk as his fist in front of him hits the floor in time with the two beats before he rolls to his back, his feet planting on the floor as he thrusts his hips upwards. He swiftly glides and spins to his knees, standing up and strutting to the chair. He puts one foot up on the chair, turning his head to look out into the audience. Every move of his in time with the beat.

_ Tales of an endless heart _

_ Cursed is the fool who’s willing _

Tu’zi runs his fingers across his lips before running them down his throat to pull open the collar of his shirt, earning a few more whistles. A tiny smirk crosses his lips as he stands on the chair, hopping down so he’s sitting, his legs open wide. 

Yibo clenches his fists, unable to move his gaze from Tu’zi. He’s aware Wenhan is glancing at him with a knowing look but Yibo can’t find it in himself to care at the moment.

_ Can’t change the way we are _

_ One kiss away from killing _

Tu’zi rolls his hips up, covering his groin with one hand before mimicking blowing a kiss, shutting his legs and standing up swiftly.

_ Don’t you say, don’t you say it _

_ Don’t say, don’t you say it _

His fingers wrap around the pole as he walks around it a few steps, kicking up and swinging upside down, his hand pulling his half done tie loose, held up only by his thighs. 

_ One breath, it’ll just break it _

_ So shut your mouth and run me like a river _

He grabs the pole with one hand, spreading his long legs out before bringing them down the ground.

_ Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver _

_ Holy hands, will they make me a sinner? _

He reaches his arms out so they are across the pole and in front of him. Tu’zi flicks his wrists, wrapping the ends of his tie around his wrists. Holding onto the loose restraints with his hands, he leans back so the fabric is against the pole, holding him up as he leans back and grinds his hips against the pole. 

_ Like a river, like a river _

_ Shut your mouth and run me like a river _

Smirking, Tu’zi undoes one of his wrists, squatting to bounce with the beat. He stands and with a wink throws himself into somewhat of a handstand, lowering his chest and lower body to the ground in a slow grind. 

He rolls to his side, sitting with his legs spread and bent and suddenly Yibo finds himself wanting to fit himself between them. 

_ Choke this love ‘til the veins start to shiver _

_ One last breath ‘til the tears start to wither _

Yibo lets out a small strangled noise as Tu’zi wraps his tie around his neck like a leash, tugging it, his eyelashes fluttering, eyes hooded. One hand hits the ground as he plants his feet firmly, grinding his hips as his other hand holds the tie to lightly choke himself. 

_ Like a river, like a river _

_ Shut your mouth and run me like a river _

Tu’zi gets himself on his knees, legs spread, his body bouncing as he pulls his shirt up to reveal his stomach, head tilting back as if in pleasure. Yibo hates the urge he has to put his hands on him and make him bounce in a different situation. 

_ Like a river, like a river, sh-  _

_ Like a river, like a river, sh- _

Tu’zi meets Yibo’s eyes again before he gets to his feet with a swift twirl, strutting to the pole. 

_ Like a river, like a river _

_ Shut your mouth and run me like a river _

His hips snap when the beat hits twice again, his hands wrapping around the pole and he rolls his hips, pushing his ass out in a half circle. He spins around the pole in a glide, stopping with the pole against his back. 

_ Hey! Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh! _

_ Hey! Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh! (Like a river) _

_ Hey! Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh! _

_ Hey! Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh! (Like a river) _

His head tilts to look over, his gaze seemingly meeting Yibo’s again as his legs part, his body sliding down in a squat, one arm over his head and the other down, his hands wrapped around the pole before he switches their positions with a wide circle motion, his head tilting to the side before he straightens up, leaving one hand on the pole, his back to the audience, but tilted so his upper half is turned towards it, his body rolling in a wave of sorts.

_ Like a river _

He openly smirks, kicking off harder than before, lifting his body higher onto the pole.

_ Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver (like a river, like a river) _

_ Holy hands, will they make me a sinner? (like a river, like a river) _

_ Like a river, like a river _

His legs cross on the pole as he goes upside down, this time ripping open his shirt. Yibo thinks he vaguely hears Wenhan wolf whistle but he’s too focused on Tu’zi to tell. His eyes trained on Tu’zi’s body. His waist is slim, his body nearly resembling an hourglass. He’s toned yet not much. 

Tu’zi ruffles his hair, grabbing the pole to lift himself upright, his legs spreading before one swings across his body and in front of the pole, his other leg kicking off the nearby chair slightly, his back arched as he spins slightly, his hand on the pole letting go so he can go upside down in a swift movement. He touches his hand to the ground, his legs spreading before he puts them down, back arching as he goes into a sort of bridge by doing so.

_ Shut your mouth and run me like a river _

_ Choke this love ‘til the veins start to shiver (like a river, like a river) _

_ One last breath ‘til the tears start to wither (like a river, like a river) _

Tu’zi grinds his hips up before using the pole and his core strength to stand, his back against the pole as he unbuttons his pants, his hand teasing inside the waistband as he slides down the pole, his lips parting. 

_ Like a river, like a river _

_ Shut your mouth and run me like a river _

Tu’zi smirks as he winks, straightening up as he struts around the pole once more, stopping with his back to the audience, his foot hitting the ground sharply on the last beat, his head turning to look over his shoulder as the song fades out. 

“Just a good dancer, huh?” Wenhan teases him and Yibo glares at him before getting up, muttering that he’s going to the bathroom. Sungjoo somehow overheard and decided to tease him. 

“Bothered you that much, didi?” 

Yibo lightly whacked his head with his palm. “I’m not going to do anything inappropriate. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Sungjoo laughs, waving him off. True to his words, Yibo didn’t do anything but close his eyes and lean against the wall, willing himself to get his body under control. 

When he returns, Tu’zi is there talking to Wenhan. He changed clothes to ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, his makeup minimal. Yibo approaches his friends cautiously, willing his heart to calm down.

Wenhan seemed to spare him, this time making no comments towards him to Tu’zi. 

“Yibo, we were just talking about going to get lunch together one day when he’s off.” Wenhan greets, patting the spot beside him for Yibo to sit. 

Yibo hums his note of acknowledgement, sitting down obediently. 

Tu’zi tilts his head slightly, an unreadable expression in his eyes, “I won’t go if it bothers you.” 

It takes a moment for Yibo to realize he was talking about him but when he does, he shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I’m fine with it.”

“Yibo isn’t good with words. He’s fine with it. He would’ve said if he wasn’t, Tu’zi.” Sungjoo assures, patting Yibo’s shoulder when he nods in agreement, looking away.

Tu’zi nods, smiling brightly. “Well that’s good then.”

Seungyeon taps his finger on his cheek, “does Wenhan have your contact info?” 

Wenhan nods as Tu’zi fumbles with his back pocket, pulling his phone out. “He does but just in case.” 

Tu’zi puts his phone down on the table, his Wechat pulled up. Seungyeon puts it in first before passing it to Yixuan who passes it to Sungjoo which leaves Yibo for last. Yibo hides his phone under the table after scanning the code before anyone can notice his trembling fingers.

Tu’zi quickly accepts their friend requests before putting his phone away. “It’s getting late and I need to help some of the dancers clean up back there before we close but I’ll talk to you guys soon.” 

They wave bye as Tu’zi heads backstage again. Wenhan stands up first, gesturing that they should probably head out as well. 

“So Tu’zi, huh?” Wenhan teases, placing an arm around Yibo’s shoulders as soon as they get outside. Yibo sighs, simply accepting that they will continue to tease him no matter what.


	2. Break Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Short scene with harassment 
> 
> The scene passes very quickly but if you'd like to avoid it stop reading at "Except it doesn't happen" and continue at "His voice and breath shakes in a way that screams that he is not okay"
> 
> If you'd want to skip the aftermath (really just some crying and shaking) just stop at "Except it doesn't happen" nothing afterward is vital and can be skipped if you feel the need to do so!
> 
> Other than that enjoy!
> 
> Also this chapter isn't beta-ed please forgive any mistakes!

Because his friends are little menaces, they offered up the idea of going back to the club the next week when they are all free. Then the next week. And the next until it became a routine to go to the club once a week.

Tu’zi sometimes will come out from backstage to have a single drink with them and he  _ always _ gives Yibo a lap dance every time they go to the club.

Every week, Yibo struggles to control his own hormones, usually taking a cold shower as soon as he gets home from the club.

Tu’zi sometimes would text him, usually holding casual conversation or asking simple things like if he has eaten. Yibo would always answer back once he sees the messages which usually is pretty quickly.

It was about two months of consecutively having a routine of going to the club once a week that Tu’zi had asked Yibo to break routine.

**Tu’zi:** you should come by the club tonight

**Yibo:** I was going to go with Seungyeon ge and Sungjoo ge tomorrow night 

**Tu’zi:** you need other people to come see me? :(

Yibo paused his eating, considering his options. He knows it’s probably not wise to go alone for various reasons but then again, can he really say no to him?

**Yibo:** what time?

**Tu’zi:** anytime. Just at least before 11pm

**Yibo:** What’s special about 11pm?

**Tu’zi:** you ask too many questions, Bo-di

Yibo pouts at his phone before huffing a sigh. He glances at the clock, doing quick mental math. Counting the time it takes for him to get to the club, he has about 4 hours to get ready. 

He finishes up his food, grabbing his towel to go shower. He considers doing his makeup before deciding to simply do very light makeup, focusing on fixing his hair. 

He throws on ripped jeans and a T-shirt, pulling on a faux leather jacket over it. He glances at the clock, finding he has 2 more hours left till he has to leave. He grabs his wallet and phone, slipping on his sneakers in the living room.

**Yibo:** you can’t blame me for being curious ge 

Tu’zi doesn’t answer and Yibo guesses he’s probably on stage. He checks the time before deciding to simply leave before it gets any later. He grabs his keys, locking the door and walking outside to his motorcycle, swinging a leg over it as he slips on his helmet. 

To Tu’zi it is.

-

Jun greets him as he comes in with a kind smile. “Tu’zi told me you were coming by tonight.”

Yibo nods, glad to find his usual spot empty. “Ge asked me to come in today.”

Jun makes a small noise of acknowledgment. “I have to go check on them to make sure they are all okay while getting ready but I’ll talk to you later, Yibo.”

Yibo watches the routines with mild interest, pleased to see the cleanliness in their choreography. Some of the dancers he’s never seen before and he assumes they just never worked on the days he came. After about an hour, he gets a drink, sipping it slowly to not get drunk or tipsy too quickly. 

Most strippers avoid him when giving rounds of lap dances. Wenhan had teased last time that it was because Yibo looks too serious and scary. Yibo had brushed him off, not caring for the reason. It wasn’t like he really was looking for one anyway.

The stage went dark at 11pm, the lights having dimmed for the next performance. Remembering Tu’zi’s request to be there at 11, Yibo puts his phone away, leaning back curiously. 

The lights come on slowly with the music, a giggle coming from the speakers.

_ I need a gangsta to love me better _

_ Than all the others do _

The body on the floor lifts themself up, their head tilted back. His head rolls to the side, his face catching the light. Yibo takes a deep breath, taking in Tu’zi’s face. His makeup is done more gentle and feminine than normal. His highlight and contour is softer, letting his face appear rounder, his eyelashes a tad longer than normal with what appears like fake lashes. A light pink colors the lid of his eyes and his cheekbones to imitate a blush. Tu’zi’s lips are covered in a gloss, a soft red lipstick under it.

_ To always forgive me _

_ Ride or die with me _

Tu’zi leans to the side, slowly gliding himself to his knees, his eyes fluttered closed. Yibo’s breath catches, taking in his outfit. His black long-sleeved cropped top is a bit large in that the sleeves are a tad too long, giving him a softer look. A black skirt that probably reaches only his upper thighs hugs his waist. White knee-high socks hug his legs, a black garter with a heart on his right thigh. Ankled high heeled boots sit on his feet. 

From what Yibo can see, the heel seems smaller than it is for the other girls but it’s still large enough that it’s probably not easy to dance in.

_ That’s just what gangstas do _

He gets up from the floor, head tilted down slightly, his lashes dusting against his cheeks as he makes his way to the pole. 

_ I’m fucked up, I’m black and blue _

_ I’m built for it, all the abuse _

Tu’zi lightly holds onto the pole walking around it before pulling himself up, his ankles wrapping around the pole above him so that he’s upside down. His skirt falls down with the movement, showing off the booty shorts underneath.

Yibo’s breath hitches, mentally cursing himself for the arousal stirring in his gut. He can never tell if he wants to bottom for him or to make  _ him  _ bottom and he hates it.

_ I got secrets _

_ That nobody, nobody, nobody knows _

Tu’zi bends one leg, holding the other straight, holding onto the pole with pure thigh strength. He pulls loose a ribbon around his ankle, a small smirk on his face. He grabs the pole again, letting his legs come down. He winks, wrapping the ends of the ribbons around his wrists as he walks in front of the pole.

_ I’m good on, that pussy shit _

_ I don’t want, what I can get _

Tu’zi runs his bound wrists down his body, thrusting his hips when they reach his groin. His head leaning back, lips parted in what Yibo is pretty sure is a gasp. 

_ I want someone with secrets _

_ That nobody, nobody, nobody knows _

Tu’zi drops to his knees, his hands coming up to his face, a finger to his lips. He smirks when he meets Yibo’s eyes, his hips rolling lightly.

_ I need a gangsta to love me better _

_ Like all the others do _

He rolls his head to the side, slowly bringing it to the floor, followed by his chest, creating an arch with his back. Yibo clenches his fist as Tu’zi snaps his hips twice in a mimic of a thrust before pushing his ass out in a small semi circle, slowly coming back up. 

_ To always forgive me _

_ Ride or die with me _

He spreads his knees a bit more, mimicking steering with his bound wrists before bringing them to his mouth, using two fingers to lightly and subtly tug down his bottom lip as he bounces slowly, grinding his hips forward as he does so.

_ That’s just what gangstas do _

Tu’zi rolls to his back, his feet planted firmly to the floor. Yibo shifts in his seat, his fingers curling around the cuffs of his jacket.

_ My freakness is on the loose _

_ And running all over you _

Tu’zi tilts his head to look out, meeting Yibo’s gaze again as he bites his wrist, thrusting his hips upwards. Yibo’s breath hitches and he’s pretty sure he made some kind of noise in the back of his throat but he really can’t be sure nor does he really care.

_ Please take me to places _

_ That nobody, nobody knows _

Tu’zi parts his lips, throwing his head back as he hits his bound wrists to his thighs with each thrust. 

_ You got me hooked up on the feeling _

_ You got me hanging from the ceiling _

Tu’zi gets up, unbinding one wrist from the wrap he created, grabbing the pole firmly with one hand. He kicks off the floor to lift himself high up, his back to the pole, spinning as his legs wrap around the pole. His arms extend slightly before reaching behind him, grabbing the pole to arch his back. 

Yibo bit back an actual groan when he noticed the fishnet under his shirt. 

_ Got me so high up I’m barely breathing _

_ So don’t let me, don’t let me  _

_ Don’t let me, don’t let me go _

He unwraps his legs from the pole, sliding down it. He runs a hand down his body, teasing the waistband of his skirt slightly. Yibo feels a slight flush starting up in his cheeks, his fingers tightening on the cuffs of his jacket.

_ I need a gangsta to love me better _

_ Than the all the others do _

_ To always forgive me _

Tu’zi slides to the floor, thrusting his hips up before turning sharply to his knees. He reaches an arm out before bringing it back to himself, leaning back into a crouch and using his hands to spread his knees.

_ Ride or die with me _

_ That’s just what gangstas do _

He bounces, his hands skirting up his thighs and body before leaning forward, back onto his knees and crawling forward, his eyes trained on Yibo, a primal feel to him and Yibo feels like the prey.

Yibo clenches his fists in his lap, warm all over, arousal stirring heavily in his gut. 

Tu’zi smirks before grinning as the beat starts up, rolling to his back before getting up, strutting off the stage. Yibo immediately took a gulp of his drink, ignoring the burn in his throat. 

His phone vibrates in his lap and he picks it up, immediately glaring at the message.

**Tu’zi:** how was that, didi?

Yibo types out a message about three times before settling with an eye roll emoji followed by a thumbs up- too warm and bothered to even try to think of a proper response.

Yibo took another sip of his drink as one of the girls did her performance of the night. She must be one of the newer girls since she seemed a bit nervous but her movements were steady and clean. 

The stage goes dark after her performance for approximately three minutes before the lights start to come back. 

_ It’s a cold and crazy world that’s raging outside _

Despite it being a group dance, Yibo’s eyes find Tu’zi immediately in the middle, crouched with two of the girls beside him. He stands slowly with the music, arms fanning out slightly, palms facing out on either side. 

He lost the skirt for just shorts, a cropped top with mesh on his shoulders and a choker around his neck. He has a garter still on one thigh but no socks, still in a pair of heels. 

_ Well baby, me and all my girls are bringing on the fire _

The two girls beside him stand as well, bodies turned toward him, hands on his chest and waist. Yibo bites back the feeling of jealousy, focusing on Tu’zi’s face. He has glitter on his cheekbones, brow bone and the bow of his upper lip. His lashes remain the same but the eyeshadow is gone, replaced by eyeliner, winged slightly at the end with a gemstone at the tip. Another small gemstone sits on the inner corner of his eye. 

_ Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest _

Tu’zi and the other girls extend one leg slightly, tilting it slightly inwards, one hand slowly running down it. They shake their chests a little, the girls a little more exaggerated in the movement.

_ It’s a life, it’s a style, it’s a need, it’s burlesque _

At the first beat, Tu’zi gently pushes the girls aside. At the second beat, he cock his hip, quirking his brow. At the third, he runs a hand through his hair, slow and careful as if to not mess it up. At the fourth, he turns, grabbing the pole and leaning back, smirking.

Yibo takes another sip of his drink, running his finger on the rim of his glass. 

_ E-X-P-R-E-S-S _

Tu’zi struts to the front where some chairs are, two girls on each side of him, while the other three grab a pole, the two outer ones having a pole stabilized by a round base at the bottom. 

_ Love, sex, ladies, no regrets _

Tu’zi and the girls move in sync with the chairs, propping a leg up on the seat before straddling it, back to the audience. They grab the back of the chair, leaning their bodies back, kicking their legs up before straightening up. The girls on the poles, sliding on them and spinning.

_ E-X-P-R-E-S-S _

_ Love, sex, ladies, no regrets _

Tu’zi stands on the chair, turning so he faces the audience, hands behind him on the chair. The girls beside him, sitting down on their chairs. Tu’zi removes one hand from the back of the chair running a hand down his body as he drops to a crouch before grabbing his groin and bouncing slowly.

Yibo takes a deep breath, putting his glass down and subconsciously crossing his legs.

_ Been holding down for quite some time _

_ And finally the moment’s right _

Tu’zi turns his body on the chair, dropping back into a crouch before straddling the chair again. The girls spread their legs, hands on the seat of the chair. 

_ I love to make the people stare _

_ They know I got that certain savior-flaire  _

He bounces in his chair before pushing his ass out as he stands, lifting one foot to place on the chair. 

_ Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen  _

_ If I let you close enough to touch? _

Tu’zi shakes his chest slightly, tilting his head down as he looks Yibo in the eye. He shakes his hips once he is sure he got Yibo’s attention, winking subtly. 

_ Step into the fantasy, you’ll never want to leave _

Tu’zi struts behind the girls, mimicking fixing their hair or outfits, stopping again at his chair.

_ Baby, that’s guaranteed, why? _

Tu’zi drops to a crouch, hands on the back of his chair before bouncing back up. 

_ It’s a passion and emotion _

_ It’s a fashion, burlesque _

He spins, snapping his hips so his ass is pushed out before gently touching the chin of one of the girls, tilting her head up. He turns when one of the others touch his shoulder, playfully smirking when she touches his chest. 

Yibo glares slightly subconsciously, unsure if he’s more irritated at Tu’zi or himself for even thinking about feeling jealous or possessive.

_ It’ll move you, going through you _

_ Do what I do, burlesque  _

Tu’zi lightly grabs the girl’s shoulder, walking around her before stepping up on his chair. 

_ All ladies come to flaunt it _

_ Boys, throw it up if you want it _

The girls sit sideways in their chairs, leaning back slightly, chests pushed out as if to show off their breasts. Tu’zi playfully bites his lip, smirking, mimicking jerking off before opening his fist, throwing his hand up. 

_ Can you feel me? Can you feel it? _

_ It’s burlesque, burlesque, burlesque _

Tu’zi sits on the back of his chair, running his hands down his thighs, stopping at his knees. He extends one leg as the same two girls hold on to his thighs, pushing their hips back, arching their backs slightly. 

_ I tease ‘em til they’re on the edge _

_ They screaming for more for more and more they beg _

Tu’zi gets off his chair, running his palm up one of the girls' sides, snapping his hips to the drum beat. He makes his way to the pole in the middle, the other girl coming off of it, brushing her fingers by his hip as they pass each other. 

Yibo feels tempted to shrug off his jacket but ignores it, chewing slightly on the inside of his cheek.

_ I know it’s me they come to see _

_ My pleasure brings them to their knees _

Tu’zi grabs the pole, swinging up on it, holding on with one hand and his thighs. His free hand messes up his hair, his fingers clenching the strands. He meets Yibo’s eyes yet again, parting his lips and winking.

_ Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen _

_ If I let you close enough to touch? _

He comes back down, both hands holding onto the pole, forearms resting against it as he bites his lip, pushing his ass out as one of the girls grabs his hips. He smirks slightly in Yibo’s direction before turning and pulling her close.

_ Step into the fantasy, you’ll never want to leave _

_ Baby, that’s guaranteed, why? _

He leans down so his lips are by her ear before she wraps her arms around his neck, jumping up. Tu’zi picks her up, a mimicry of bridal style before turning so she can launch herself at the pole. She swings easily, her legs parting. Tu’zi struts to the front, his hips swaying. The two girls who were dancing with him in the beginning come off the stage with him into the audience.

_ It’s a passion and emotion _

_ It’s a fashion, burlesque _

Tu’zi makes his rounds like always, touching a person here and there, showing off his ass every now and then. 

_ It’ll move you, going through you _

_ Do what I do, burlesque _

He comes towards Yibo, a devilish smirk on his lips, his eyes following the movement of Yibo quickly finishing his drink. Amusement dances in Tu’zi’s eyes, finally close enough to part Yibo’s legs from their crossed position, straddling him.

_ All ladies come to flaunt it _

_ Boys, throw it up if you want it _

Yibo bites back a groan as Tu’zi grinds his hips on his thighs, his hands forcing his chin up. Tu’zi’s eyes are dark, the hand that isn’t on his chin, teasingly tugging at the collar of Yibo’s shirt.

_ Can you feel me? Can you feel it? _

_ It’s burlesque, burlesque, burlesque _

Tu’zi mimics giving a kiss, winking as he swings his leg to get off Yibo but stops to straddle his thigh first, turned away from him as he shakes his ass, one hand smacking it before he struts off. 

_ Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque _

Yibo watches, crossing his legs, as Tu’zi joins the girls back on stage, shaking his hips with the beat, standing on his chair again.

_ It’s a passion and emotion _

_ It’s a fashion, burlesque _

Tu’zi rolls his hips in a circle before dropping to his crouch, sitting with one leg on the back of the chair and the other off the side.

_ It’ll move you going through you _

_ Do what I do, burlesque _

He swings his leg off the back of the chair, sitting sideways, leaning back with one hand holding on the back of the chair. He parts his legs, grinding into the air, head thrown back, his eyes fluttered shut.

Yibo’s breath hitches, the slight buzz of the alcohol hitting him, his fists coming down to cover his groin.

_ All ladies come to flaunt it _

_ Boys, throw it up if you want it _

Tu’zi spins, planting his hands on the seat of the chair, his hips shaking. He straightens up, squatting, hands on his knees, bouncing as he repeats the jerking off motion before once again opening his fist, throwing his hand in the air.

_ Can you feel me? Can you feel it? _

_ It’s burlesque, burlesque, burlesque _

He stands on the chair, back to the audience as he rolls his hips before pushing his ass out, slapping it with the beat.

_ Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque _

He spins around, dropping back to his crouch before straddling the chair, facing forward this time, his hips snapping forward in slight thrusts with the beat as his hands roam from his knees up his body, pushing his shirt up as he does so.

The music fades out as the lights dim. Yibo lets out a breath, leaning his head back.

Tu’zi comes out another time for another group dance but he isn’t the center that time. Yibo calmly watches as some of the dancers go out to give lap dances, anticipating when Tu’zi comes to him because Tu’zi always leaves him for last for some reason. 

Except it doesn’t happen.

Not that Tu’zi ignored him but because one couple got handsy. Despite coming to the club quite often with his friends, Yibo doesn’t know a lot about the rules- but he  _ does  _ know you cannot touch the girls or boys. Only they can touch you. That’s why when Tu’zi was grabbed, Yibo immediately sat up straight, eyes narrowing. 

Tu’zi stiffened up immediately, he went into an area that is closer to a corner. It’d probably take a moment for security to realize what was happening. Yibo gave a quick glance to the other dancer nearby, meeting her eyes before she followed where his gaze previously was and realized why he was so tense. 

The couple that put their hands on Tu’zi were talking but Yibo was too far to hear what they were saying. He can only see Tu’zi shaking his head, stiff and nearly fearful. 

The dancer that Yibo met eyes with already was making her way over, eyes hard with anger, making a quick diversion for security. 

Yibo bit his lip before deciding to get up himself, the dancer having been across the club, he will get there faster. 

The woman was gripping Tu’zi decently rough, her nails digging into his wrist a bit. The man grabs Tu’zi by the elbow, likely intending to force Tu’zi towards him just as Yibo reached them.

He grabbed the man’s wrist glaring daggers at both of them. “There’s no touching the dancers in the club.” Yibo growled, angered. 

The man looked at Yibo, gripping Tu’zi a bit harder. “Stay out of it. The little whore is asking for it.” 

Yibo can vaguely hear Tu’zi’s shaking breaths beside him, likely trying not to cry. 

“None of the dancers are whores. Get a hold of yourself or get out.” 

The man tried to elbow Yibo off of him, his fingers tightening on Tu’zi’s arm. Yibo felt the anger build up in him and immediately slammed his elbow into the inside of the man’s arm, making him let go with a shout. The woman let go of Tu’zi immediately, fretting over the man. Yibo pushes Tu’zi behind him, glaring hard at the couple, daring them to do something else.

“You little brat!” Yibo dodges the hit thrown at him, grabbing the man’s fist, twisting his arm and elbowing him with all his force, lifting his foot and kicking him hard in the hip.

“Zhan mei!” A female cries worriedly, Yibo nearly stopping her from approaching him before realizing she’s the dancer he made eye contact with. 

Yibo steps forward to hopefully break the guy's other arm when strong arms pull him back from around the waist as a security guard approaches. 

“Bo-di! Bo-di, that’s enough. That’s enough.” Tu’zi lowers his head to murmur in his ear, arms tightening around Yibo’s waist. “I’m okay. That’s enough.”

His voice and breath shakes in a way that screams that he is  _ not  _ okay but Yibo doesn’t trust his voice to not come out snappy, so he doesn’t bother correcting him. 

“Zhan mei, come. Let’s get you checked out.” The dancer coaxes, her eyes wide with concern. Tu’zi lifts his head, his arms not letting up from around Yibo’s waist. 

“Yibo can come along. I want to take a look at you. Let’s go.” Jun murmurs as he approaches, glancing at Yibo. 

Tu’zi nods, slowly letting go of Yibo’s waist, hesitantly grabbing his hand. 

Jun places a hand on Yibo’s shoulder, “Yibo, calm down. It’s over. We will handle it.” Yibo snaps his gaze from the couple to Jun before nodding sharply, turning away and letting Tu’zi lead him backstage. Yibo’s fingers intertwined with Tu’zi as he walked, his thumb rubbing the back of his hand.

Tu’zi tripped over a wire on the floor, startling Yibo for a moment.

“I’m fine.” Tu’zi murmurs, his grip on Yibo’s hand loosening which unintentionally let Yibo feel his hand trembling.

The dancer leads the way into the dressing room, holding the door open as she speaks, “babe, clear the couch. A-Yi, get some ice.” 

“Is everything alright? Did someone fall?” A few voices inside reply back as some shuffling is heard.

Tu’zi hesitates for a moment before walking inside, his head lowered. 

“Zhan mei!”

“A-Zhan!” 

“Ge!”

Yibo looks from Tu’zi to some of the girls and boys in the dressing room, likely having been getting ready for another number. 

“Shh, lower your voices- what are you so loud for?” The dancer snaps, letting the door shut behind her. “Yibo, right? Here, sit next to him. It’s fine. I’m Xuan Lu but everyone calls me Lulu or jiejie here.” 

Xuan Lu smiles reassuringly, digging in a bag, “Zhan mei, take out your contacts. Do you need help?” 

Tu’zi shakes his head before hesitating and nodding. 

“Okay, look up for me.” Xuan Lu coaxes before gently nudging the contacts out of place, removing them one at a time.

“Don’t you dare crowd him.” Another dancer warns, glaring at some of the dancers who began to approach. 

“Ziyi, sweetheart, don’t scare them. A lot of them don’t know what’s going on.” Xuan Lu sighs, making a motion for Tu’zi to give her his arm. She handles his arm with care, turning it to look at all the nail marks.

“How is it?” A younger girl asks while approaching with ice.

“He’ll be fine, A-Yi. I’ve seen worse.” Xuan Lu assures, taking the ice. “Yibo, put this on his other arm.” 

Yibo takes it, doing as asked. His thumb rubbing circles on the back of Tu’zi’s hand. Jun nods in agreement to Xuan Lu before patting Yibo’s shoulder. 

“Yibo, what you did was very kind of you. You saw Lulu coming yet you still decided to step in. Thank you. Lots of people just watch it happen when things like this happen. Not many will risk stepping in.” 

Yibo shakes off the apology, pressing his lips together. The thought of having just watched it happen or pretended it wasn’t happening made him sick to his stomach. 

Yibo startles when Tu’zi lets out a choked noise suddenly, tears running down his face. “Ge?” 

Tu’zi shakes his head, sniffling. Ziyi wipes his tears with a soft hand towel, new tears quickly replacing it. 

“Tu’zi, go home for the night.” Jun sighs, his eyes sad. 

Tu’zi shook his head, his breaths shaking and coming quickly. Yibo instinctively leaves the ice balanced on Tu’zi’s arm, rubbing his back before running his hand up to the back of his head, gently nudging Tu’zi’s head towards him. He doesn’t force it, simply tapping lightly in a quiet offer. Tu’zi takes it, leaning his head on Yibo’s shoulder, crying, only little sniffles heard from him. 

“Jie, what happened?” The girl, A-Yi, questioned, her hands fiddling with her hair nervously.

“Someone got handsy with him. Ignored the rule to not touch us. If Yibo didn’t step in when he did, I’m scared for what would’ve happened before I could have got there.” Xuan Lu replies back, cleaning Tu’zi’s wound. 

Yibo strokes Tu’zi’s hair, humming quietly to soothe him. Xuan Lu quietly beckons A-Yi and Ziyi away, whispering to them about something. 

Yibo’s phone vibrates in his pocket, making Tu’zi sit up with a sniffle, his hands coming to his cheeks. Jun holds out a makeup remover wipe as Yibo pulls his phone out.

**Wenhan:** Yibo-di, want to come over to play some games tonight?

Yibo opens the message as his phone buzzes again.

**Sungjoo:** Of course he does, Yibo never misses out on a game night!

Yibo realizes then that the message was in the group chat.

**Yixuan:** we having a game night? 

**Sungjoo:** Yes, ge! Come along!

Tu’zi sniffles, wiping his face still. “Go. Don’t miss out.” 

Yibo looks up, realizing Tu’zi was reading the messages. Yibo shakes his head typing a response.

**Yibo:** not this time ge

Almost like it was trigger they immediately all reply.

**Sungjoo:** ???

**Seungyeon:** Yibo turning us down??? My heart is shattered!

**Wenhan:** didi? You never turn us down. What are you up to?

**Yixuan:** are you sick? Should we come over?

Tu’zi nudges him, “Just go, Bo-di.”

“No, I’m staying.” Yibo insists, immediately typing out another response before Tu’zi can respond.

**Yibo:** I’m not sick. I came to the club tonight under Tu’zi’s request and something happened. I’m staying here for awhile.

**Wenhan:** did someone get handsy with him again????

**Sungjoo:** i thought you aren't supposed to touch the dancers? Did someone touch him?

Yibo looked up as Tu’zi pointedly avoided his gaze. “Again?” 

Jun glances between them, “it’s not uncommon for people to try and grab our dancers. Usually it’s caught quickly.” 

Yibo paused for a moment before typing again. 

**Yibo:** a couple both grabbed him. 

**Seungyeon:** two people????? Is he okay???

**Sungjoo:** I hope you beat them up, Yibo. I didn’t teach you self defense for nothing

**Yibo:** I broke his arm. I would’ve broken the other one but Tu’zi stopped me. 

**Sungjoo:** that’s my Yibo!

**Seungyeon:** Tell Tu’zi I hope he feels better!!

**Wenhan:** I’m sending him all my love!! Give him hugs for me Yibo!!

**Yixuan:** call us if you need us. We will all leave our phones on. I hope he recovers well.

**Sungjoo:** yes! He better recover well!! Sending hugs!!

Yibo turns his phone for Tu’zi to read and breaths a tiny sigh of relief when he smiles slightly in response. 

“Tu’zi, I mean it. Go home. I’m not letting you perform anymore tonight.” Jun insists, letting him throw out the dirty makeup wipes. 

Yibo eyes the now visible mole under Tu’zi’s lips before looking away, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“But Jun-di-“

Xuan Lu sighs, “Zhan mei. Go home. We will be fine without you in the numbers. We rather you rest than perform.”

“She’s right, Zhan mei.” Ziyi calls back, applying eyeliner. 

“Please rest, gege.” A-Yi pouts, widening her eyes.

Tu’zi looks at all the dancers before stopping at A-Yi, the fight leaving him immediately. “Aish, fine fine.”

A-Yi beams happily, proud of herself.

Jun huffs, “Good job, Xuanyi-mei. Now go get changed. You’re taking his spot in the second number.” A-Yi, or Xuanyi, nods, hurrying off to do as asked.

Jun glances at Tu’zi. “Yibo, can you drive him home? I don’t want him driving right now.” 

Yibo immediately nods with no hesitation, turning to look at Tu’zi who looks like he’s gonna argue. 

Yibo groans mentally before pouting lightly, widening his eyes cutely- mimicking Xuanyi’s method. “Ge, let me drive you home. Please.” 

Tu’zi whines wordlessly, all the fight drained from him. “What about your car?” He asks weakly. 

“My bike? I’ll have Wenhan-ge take me here and pick it up another day. Or Sungjoo-ge’s car can fit the bike into the trunk, he can pick it up.”

“Your way home?” 

“Yixuan ge can pick me up.”

Tu’zi obviously gave up arguing, closing his eyes. “Ge, just let us care about you.” Yibo mumbles, taking his hand again. 

Tu’zi looks at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. “Okay.”

Yibo nods, content with the lack of argument. “Do you want to get changed before we leave?” 

Tu’zi shakes his head, “I’ll change at home.” 

Jun nods, grabbing Tu’zi’s bag, handing it to them. “Drive safely. Tu’zi, be good and let him care for you, would you? You do enough of trying to be strong and caring for others. Let someone do it for you.” 

Tu’zi nods quietly, not trusting his voice. Yibo rubs his back, guiding him to stand up. 

“Don’t need the ice pack anymore.” He mumbles and Yibo nods, letting one of the girls take it away. Tu’zi says his goodbyes before walking out with Yibo, leaning close to him once they leave backstage. 

Yibo slowly- to let Tu’zi move away if he wants- wraps an arm around his waist comfortably, gently pulling him towards himself. Tu’zi leans slightly into his touch, grateful for the comfort especially as they pass outside and see the couple that had grabbed him. Yibo steers him away, holding him a tad snug. 

“Where’s your car, ge?” 

Tu’zi points quietly, walking while fiddling with his fingers.

Yibo unlocks the car, guiding Tu’zi in the passenger seat before hopping into the driver's seat, adjusting the seat and mirrors. Tu’zi messes with his seatbelt, struggling to work it with his trembling hands. Yibo pauses in his movement to put his own seatbelt on, leaning across the middle to put Tu’zi’s seatbelt on for him. 

Tu’zi looks up at him with that expression again, his eyes searching. Yibo avoids the intensity of his gaze, looking down to buckle the seatbelt. He pauses at the soft touch of lips on his cheek, looking up at a blushing Tu’zi.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

Yibo smiles subtly, taking Tu’zi’s hand and squeezing it lightly before settling back in his seat, putting on his own seatbelt. 

“Where do you live?” Yibo’s voice is softer than normal, surprising even himself.

Tu’zi gives directions quietly, sneaking glances at Yibo as he drives. Yibo startles slightly when his hand that he keeps on his thigh is suddenly grabbed, making Tu’zi start to retreat his hand in embarrassment and slight shame. 

Yibo quickly grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. “You startled me, ge. It’s okay.” 

Tu’zi doesn’t say anything to that, quiet as his thumb strokes Yibo’s hand. The rest of the drive continues in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter: 
> 
> Gangsta - Kehlani
> 
> Express - Christina Aguilera


	3. Drama Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter isn't beta-ed please forgive any mistakes!!

When they get to Tu’zi’s apartment, they let go of each other’s hands, Yibo immediately grabbing Tu’zi’s bag for him. Tu’zi trails behind Yibo quietly, telling him where to go, and tells Yibo what key it is to unlock his door due to his hands  _ still  _ trembling. Unknown to Yibo, it’s trembling mostly for another reason at that point.

Tu’zi takes his bag, murmuring that he’s going to get changed and that Yibo can just relax before he suddenly pauses as Yibo shuts the door behind him.

“You aren’t allergic to cats are you?”

Yibo shakes his head, “Nope. How come?” 

His question is answered when a small munchkin cat walks into the room, meowing questionably at Yibo, walking between Tu’zi’s legs.

Yibo crouches, holding a hand out to the cat. “Hello, What’s your name?” 

The cat regards him suspiciously, hesitant. Tu’zi sighs, “Jianguo, go say hi.” 

Jianguo meows again before walking forward to sniff Yibo’s hand before she rubs her head on his palm. Yibo scratches behind her ear, glancing up as Tu’zi quietly slips out the room.

Jianguo made it to his lap somehow by the time Tu’zi came back. Yibo looked up at the footsteps, his heart twisting immediately. Tu’zi looks tiny in his big sweater that extends past his fingertips, complete with his soft little pajama pants. 

“Thank you. For helping me today. Jun-di was right. You really didn’t have to do it. Jiejie was getting security after all.” He whispers, eyes downcast.

Yibo shakes his head, frowning. “Don’t thank me. I couldn’t watch them handle you like that. Come here.” 

Tu’zi fiddles with his sleeves, sitting beside Yibo obediently. Yibo leans over, careful to not jostle Jianguo, and carefully hugs him. 

“You never have to thank me for protecting you, got it?” Yibo murmurs into his hair as Tu’zi sniffles again, tucking himself against Yibo’s chest as if he is trying to make himself smaller.

“Hey,” Yibo murmurs, receiving no response. “Ge.”

Tu’zi sniffles, his breaths shaking but still no response. 

“Tu’zi.” Yibo murmurs softer, stroking his back.

Tu’zi turns his head slightly, “Xiao Zhan.”

“Hm?” Yibo questions, rubbing circles on his back. 

“My name. My actual name. It’s Xiao Zhan.” Xiao Zhan’s voice is soft, a bit broken, and hoarse from crying.

Yibo nods, stroking the back of Xiao Zhan’s head. “Zhan ge, look at me.” 

Xiao Zhan lifts his head slowly, his hands- covered by his long sleeves- coming up to his eyes. Yibo gently pulls his hands away, searching his teary eyes. 

“Are you feeling better at least?”

Xiao Zhan nods, watching as Jianguo leaves, probably annoyed with the noise. 

Yibo nods, “Good. Why don’t you go take a nap? Get some rest.” 

Xiao Zhan looks at him, his brows pinched before he nods, getting up slowly. Yibo follows, pausing as Jianguo meows suddenly from the kitchen.

“Ah, I need to feed her, it's late.” 

Yibo stops him from walking into the kitchen, “it’s okay I’ll feed her. Where’s her food?” 

Xiao Zhan pauses, staring as if studying him before jutting his chin down the hall. “In the closet before the kitchen. Don’t let her see you getting the food from there.” 

Yibo nods, patting him on the back. “Go get rest, ge. You need it.” 

Xiao Zhan nods, turning away and going into his room, leaving his door open slightly, presumably for Jianguo.

Yibo grabs the cat food, moving quietly to both not alert Jianguo to where he is and not to disturb Xiao Zhan. Jianguo meows immediately when she sees him with her food and he shushes her. 

“Zhan Gege is trying to sleep, silly.” He puts the food in her bowl, petting her head. “Eat up.”

He puts the scooper for the food back in its container, sneaking to Xiao Zhan’s room. He’s curled up on his bed, cuddled under some plushies and his blanket, fast asleep. 

Yibo pulls his phone out of his pocket, ensuring the sound is off before taking a picture. “You are so cute this isn’t fair.” He whispers under his breath, approaching the bed. 

Gently to not wake Xiao Zhan, Yibo carefully tucks the blanket more securely around him, wiping away his stray tears. 

“Little fool, you should let me take care of you. You went through a lot.” Yibo continues to whisper under his breath, arranging his plushies to a more comfortable spot. He strokes Xiao Zhan’s hair, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his head. 

“Sleep well, gege.” He murmurs, leaving the room, leaving the door the way it was before he came in. 

Unknown to Yibo, Xiao Zhan’s eyes fluttered open after he left, a soft smile on his face before he snuggled back in his blankets, actually falling asleep that time.

* * *

When Xiao Zhan woke up the next morning, he was decently surprised to find Yibo curled up on his couch. Jianguo curled behind his bent legs, purring her little heart out. 

He had thought Yibo would’ve left after he went to bed. After all, what would he have stayed for? Then again, he feels like he felt a presence a few times while asleep. He eyes the lamp that’s on before looking at Yibo curiously. 

_ Did he forget to turn it off or is he afraid of the dark? _

Adjusting the curtains so a small bit of light comes into the room just in case he is afraid of the dark, Xiao Zhan turns off the lamp, padding to the kitchen to make coffee.

After squinting at least three times, Xiao Zhan leaves the room to grab his glasses. He drops the case immediately after putting them on by elbowing it off the dresser on accident, inhaling sharply through clenched teeth when it makes a loud sound. 

He picks it up, praying it wasn’t loud enough to wake Yibo up. Something in his gut told him that Yibo barely slept during the night. It apparently  _ was _ loud enough to wake Jianguo up, who struts into the room like she owns the place- which she kind of does.

“Ge?” 

Xiao Zhan curses internally, glaring at the glasses case like it is its fault for falling. He slips out of his room, walking towards the living room where Yibo seems freshly woken, sitting up on the couch. Yibo meets his gaze, looking soft and awe-struck for a moment before seemingly snapping out of it.

“Oh, you are awake.” Yibo comments, standing up. “Do you feel better? You were crying in your sleep last night.” 

Xiao Zhan paused, eyeing Yibo for a moment. “You were watching me as I slept?”

“Not watching! Just checking up on you now and then.” 

Xiao Zhan sighs, tilting his head. “How much did you sleep last night, Bo-di?” 

Yibo falters before shrugging, “Enough. I’m well-rested.” 

Xiao Zhan sighs, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Yibo in a hug. “I know you said not to thank you but thank you for taking care of me yesterday.” 

Yibo huffs, hugging him back. “It’s alright, Zhan-Ge. All that matters is that you feel better.” 

Xiao Zhan nods, pulling back, cupping Yibo’s cheek with one hand. “I do. I’ve  _ been _ alright, you little worrywart.”

Yibo gives him a pointed look. “You were trembling, ge. You weren’t alright. You should have let me break his other arm.”

“Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan sighs, tilting his head. 

Yibo throws his hands up in defeat, “Fine! But no promises I won’t murder someone if they ever try to lay a hand on you again.” 

Xiao Zhan’s expression goes soft and fond as he nods, pressing his lips together. He pulls his hand back from Yibo’s face as the coffee maker beeps, avoiding Yibo’s eyes. 

“Did you want coffee?” 

Yibo shakes his head, following Xiao Zhan into the kitchen. Xiao Zhan makes his way immediately to the coffee maker as Yibo leans on the wall.

“You’re not going to the club tonight, are you?”

Xiao Zhan huffs, “of course I am.”

Yibo glares, crouching to pet Jianguo. “Ge!”

Xiao Zhan turns to Yibo, frowning. “Relax, Bo-di. I’m fine now.” 

Yibo fixes him with a hard stare before continuing to pet Jianguo. “Fine. Only because we were going to the club tonight anyway.” 

Xiao Zhan smiles slightly, turning back to his coffee so Yibo didn’t see the fondness in his face. 

“Yes, father.” He teases. 

Yibo rolls his eyes, picking Jianguo up to cradle her. Xiao Zhan turns around, opening his mouth to say something else before shutting it.

“What?” Yibo raises his eyebrows in a questioning matter.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, sipping his coffee, averting his gaze. “She just doesn’t let a lot of people pick her up, that’s all.”

Yibo smirks, smug before looking down at Jianguo. “You just like me, huh?” 

Jianguo meows in response, huddled comfortably in his hold. Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes fondly, shaking his head.

“Ridiculous. Are you hungry?” 

Yibo shakes his head, adjusting his grip on Jianguo. “Not really.”

Xiao Zhan stares at him, studying him for a minute. “That’s not a no,” he concludes finally, opening the fridge. 

Yibo snorts, bouncing Jianguo like a baby. 

“So, you said you were a dancer?” Xiao Zhan glances at him, curious, placing all the stuff he needs on the counter.

Yibo nods, putting Jianguo down. “I have loved dance since I was a child.” 

Xiao Zhan heats oil in a pan, “What style do you normally dance in?”

Yibo leans against the wall again, thinking about it. “Honestly? That’s a good question. Probably street dance.”

Xiao Zhan makes a surprised face before recovering quickly. “You look like you’d be good at it.”

Yibo snorts, “Do I? What about you?”

Xiao Zhan laughs slightly, blushing a bit on his cheekbones. “Will you believe me if I told you I never could dance for most of my life?”

Yibo makes a face that reads  _ no I don’t. _

Xiao Zhan huffs, “it’s true. If you tried to teach me any other kind of dance my coordination would likely be awful. I only learned to pole dance when I started at the club.”

Yibo lets his hair down from it’s messy bun, immediately tying it back up to catch the loose strands. “You’d probably do well in contemporary dance.”

Xiao Zhan gives him a deadpan look, choosing not to verbally respond. Yibo rolls his eyes, securing his bun. 

“Why  _ did  _ you start at the club anyway? Did you do anything before that or did you just know you wanted to work there?” 

Xiao Zhan avoids his gaze when he answers, “I started because I needed money. Before that, I did graphic design. I have a degree in it.” 

Yibo frowns, as far as he is concerned, graphic design makes a lot of money. Xiao Zhan, probably expecting the confusion, continues without any prompting:

“It does make a lot of money.  _ If  _ you get clients. The catch is, if someone whose a big deal just happens to have something about you they don’t like, you lose pretty much all job opportunities.”

Yibo crossed his arms stubbornly, “what’s there not to like about Zhan-ge?”

Xiao Zhan paused for half a second before cracking the egg in his hand, quiet. Yibo drops his arms, a bit of regret building in his gut. 

“Ge, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything-“

Xiao Zhan’s only speaking slightly above a whisper when he interrupts but it’s enough to shut Yibo up. “It’s fine. I’m gay, Yibo. Not everyone approves of that.”

Realization dawns on Yibo, guilt hitting him like a truck. “Ge-“

Xiao Zhan glances over his shoulder, “if you dare apologize, I’m throwing the egg at you.”

Yibo pouts subconsciously, “but I-“

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan turns to face him, frowning. “You didn’t know. It’s fine. Let it go.”

Yibo nods slowly, deciding not to say anything else. Xiao Zhan, on the other hand, took silence as a cue to keep talking as he turned back around.

“When I lost most of my income, I was gonna lose the apartment. I was prepared to call my parents and return home but then Lulu had called me and offered me a job at the club- courtesy of Jun’s kindness, of course. I agreed after not much thought. I worked as a waitress while I still was learning to dance and then I became a dancer with the girls. Ever since I began, we slowly got a few more male dancers.”

Yibo quietly listens, padding over to stand by Xiao Zhan and watch him finish breakfast. 

“Do you think you’ll ever stop?”

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, quirking a small nervous smile in Yibo’s direction. “I’m too attached to the club and the staff now. Plus it’s empowering to dance on the stage.”

Yibo nods approvingly, “Good. You should continue it if you like it that much.” 

Xiao Zhan’s expression relaxes slightly, his eyes filled with something soft and tender. “I’m glad you think so.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan drove Yibo back to the club that night, both of them arriving just a little before the club opened so Xiao Zhan could get ready. 

Xuan Lu greets him immediately from where she was on the stage. “Hi Yibo didi!” 

Yibo waves to her, “Hi jiejie!”

She crouches by the edge of the stage, beckoning him over. Yibo obediently diverts from Xiao Zhan’s side to approach her, curious. 

“Is he really okay to be here or should we kick him out?” 

Yibo smiles slightly, “He’s doing a lot better today so I agreed to let him come but if he starts to do worse I’m dragging him back home.”

Xuan Lu grins, patting him on the shoulder. “That’s what I like to hear. Now go, he looks like he’s gonna kill me if I steal you from him any longer.”

She laughs when a blush rises on Yibo’s face, standing and walking back to do whatever she was trying to do. Yibo walks back to Xiao Zhan, barely catching the shift in his expression from irritated to calm and fond.

Yibo follows him backstage for lack of anything better to do. Xiao Zhan cracks open the dressing room door, poking his head in. 

“Zhan mei!”

“A-Zhan!”

Xiao Zhan shushes the dancers, chuckling. “Yes yes, I’m back. Is everyone decent? Yibo is here. Let’s not scar him.” 

Yibo’s stomach twists at the thought of Xiao Zhan possibly changing in front of them and being around others as they change. 

“I’m not! Wait, I'll go hide!” 

Xiao Zhan laughs, turning so half his body is in the room, presumably to look at the dancer who spoke. “Just use the bathroom, Meiqi, why would you hide?” 

A pause.

“Good point.”

Some of the dancers, including Xiao Zhan, laugh in amusement. 

Xiao Zhan looks around the room before nodding approvingly, gesturing for Yibo to follow him. Ziyi spots him first, sprawled on the couch in ripped jeans, a bra, and a cardigan. 

“Hi, Yibo.”

Yibo bows his head slightly in greeting.

Xiao Zhan frowns at her, slapping her thigh lightly. “Move it. Don’t hog up the couch.” 

She kicks him lightly with her heel, sneering playfully. “You should be getting ready.” 

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes, grabbing her ankle. “I am but let Yibo sit, you brat.” 

Ziyi glances at Yibo, huffing and sitting up. “Yibo could’ve asked me to move.”

“He wouldn’t have and you know it. Yibo, sit. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Xuanyi comes out of the bathroom at that moment, all dolled up in makeup. “The first number is Let Me Love You!” 

Xiao Zhan grins with a thumbs up, disappearing in one of the rooms, presumably where costumes are kept.

Yibo sits next to Ziyi, a bit tense now that Xiao Zhan is gone. Ziyi glances at him before nudging him, her brows pinched slightly. Yibo shakes his head, brushing her concern off. 

“He’ll be back soon. I don’t like being around a room of unfamiliar people either.” Ziyi comforts, fixing her hair absentmindedly. Yibo nods, smiling slightly in appreciation for her attempt at comfort.

“Yibo, is Zhan ge actually good to come back?” Xuanyi fixes her hair, watching him in the reflection of the mirror, a strange expression on her face.

“I would think so. He was doing much better this morning.”

Ziyi huffs, standing up and walking over to whack Xuanyi in the butt before grabbing what's presumably her makeup bag. “Our Tu’zi is always quick to recover, why are you suspicious? Look at me your eyeliner is uneven.”

Remembering how Xiao Zhan hit Ziyi in the thigh and Jun hit Xiao Zhan in the butt, Yibo is pretty sure all the dancers are comfortable being touchy with each other. He should have expected it but something about the idea of them openly touching Xiao Zhan makes him irritated. 

“Should I not be worried about him?”

Ziyi huffs, “that’s not what I said. Close your eyes.”

“Worried about what?” A female dancer questions, coming out of the bathroom. 

A moment of silence while Yibo looks at his feet where Xuanyi mouths her response. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” the dancer realizes, humming in agreement. “I agree.”

“Oh, you two have  _ got  _ to be kidding me. Meiqi and Xuanyi, were you not here yesterday? I thought you were worried about something else.” Ziyi groans, the sounds of makeup rustling about being heard.

The dressing room door opens to Xuan Lu who frowns, “what about yesterday?” 

Xuanyi pouts, walking up to Xuan Lu. “I don’t trust him with Zhan Ge.” 

To her credit, she  _ was _ trying to be quiet but Yibo still heard her, pausing in his fiddling with his fingers. 

“A-Yi.” Xuan Lu scolds, walking to the couch and slipping on her shoes. 

“I’m serious! You remember what happened last time?” Xuanyi follows her, visibly upset.

_ Last time? What happened to Zhan ge? _

Xuan Lu turns to the younger dancer, “enough, A-Yi. You’re still young and don’t understand. Zhan mei is more than old enough to judge people on his  _ own _ .”

Xuanyi turns to Yibo, walking over to him. “How can I trust you?” 

Yibo lifts his head, his eyes wide, surprised to be confronted at all. 

Ziyi immediately starts to stomp over, “That’s  _ enough,  _ A-Yi. Leave Yibo alone.”

Xuanyi’s face contorts into something like a mixture of pain and anger, “Do you know how broken he is? I don’t approve of you. If-“

“Xuanyi!” One of the younger male dancers yells out from where he’s doing his makeup.

“-you break his heart I’m-“

“A-Yi!”

“As the oldest in the room, I said that enough!” Xuan Lu shouts as Xiao Zhan reappears, his eyes wide. He’s wearing high waisted ripped jeans and a crop top with a similar cardigan to Ziyi. 

“What’s going on? Why are you all yelling? We never fight. Is everything okay?” 

_ We never fight _ . Yibo lowers his head shamefully, his appearance is causing a bridge on all the dancers. 

“Xuanyi-“ Xuan Lu starts, obviously irritated.

“Everything’s fine.” Yibo interrupts, looking up at Xiao Zhan with a smile he hopes is convincing.

Xuanyi looks at him in surprise from where she was looking down, prepared to be scolded. Xiao Zhan looks at him suspiciously, glancing at the other dancers.

“Are you sure? No one was bothering you, were they?”

Yibo shakes his head, “Nope. The volume just got a bit out of control. Everyone’s fine.” 

Xiao Zhan nods slowly, “Good. What time is it?”

Yibo checks his phone, “7:30.”

“Good, it’s still early.” He hums, flicking Yibo’s head playfully before going to do his makeup. 

Yibo opens his phone, looking down at the message Wenhan sent him that morning after texting him all night. 

**Wenhan:** you know, didi, you should tell him if you like him that much.

He shuts his phone off, looking up at where Xiao Zhan is smiling and talking with Meiqi. Ziyi sits beside him, frowning. 

“You should’ve let Lulu tell on her. She would’ve shut up real quick with a scolding from him.”

Xuan Lu nods in agreement, fixing her heels. “I don’t know why you covered for her.” 

“Zhan ge is close to all of you.”

Ziyi tilts her head, “what about it?” 

Yibo takes a deep breath, fiddling with his hands again. “I’m forming a bridge between dancers by being here. The least I can do is to stop a bridge forming between him and the rest of you.” 

Xuan Lu makes a strangled sound like she’s emotional, calling Xiao Zhan’s attention. 

“Jie?”

“I’m fine!” She calls back, busying herself with her shoe.

Ziyi puts her hands on her face, careful to not ruin her makeup. Neither of the girls says anything, quiet in their own thoughts. 

“She’s gonna keep bullying you until you let her face her consequences.” Ziyi sighs after a while. 

Yibo shrugs, letting go of his hand, leaning back a bit. “Let her. If she doesn’t trust me, a scolding from Zhan Ge won’t help that. In the end, she still doesn’t trust me. I rather earn her trust than try to force it.”

“Gross you sound like Tu’zi.” One of the male dancers teases, close enough in earshot to have heard Yibo. 

Ziyi and Xuan Lu both laugh abruptly, nodding in agreement. 

Yibo blushes lightly, looking up at Xiao Zhan who is also blushing, helping fix Meiqi’s makeup. 

“For once Xu Jia is onto something.” Ziyi chuckles, amused. 

“Who sounds like Tu’zi?” Another dancer calls out, curling her brown hair.

“Yibo does. Who else?” Xu Jia huffs, fluffing up his hair. 

“I see,” she hums back, amused.

The door to the dressing room opens, Jun walking in. “Alright, alright, girls enough gossiping. Get ready quickly.”

“I’m not a girl!” Xu Jia whines, pouting.

Jun grins, obviously just teasing him, “If you’re as pretty as a girl, you’re a girl. Suck it up buttercup.” 

“Just stop fighting it!” Xiao Zhan calls back in amusement.

“Zhan mei just embraces it now.” Lulu laughs, shaking her head. 

Xiao Zhan pauses in braiding one of the dancer's hair, pretending to flip long hair over his shoulder. “Of course I do! You think I’m pretty.” He flutters his eyelashes, breaking character suddenly and laughing. 

Yibo smiles at him fondly, watching as he ducks to dodge a cushion being thrown at him. 

“Hey! Hey! If I pull at Li Qin’s hair, it’s your fault!” Xiao Zhan shouts, grinning.

Xu Jia grins, “Be more careful then!” 

Jun rolls his eyes in amusement, spotting Yibo on the couch. “Oh hi, Yibo! I didn’t see you- I was too focused on my children as you can see.”

Yibo looks at Jun, “it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” 

“Zhan mei, make sure you have time for your own makeup!” Xuan Lu reminds him, pointing a wooden stick at him. 

“Yes, mother.” He jokes back, tying off Li Qin’s braid before running from Xuan Lu. “Okay okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

Yibo laughs as Xiao Zhan runs around the dressing room from Xuan Lu who chases him with the stick. 

Xiao Zhan jumps onto the couch, taking advantage that Yibo was sitting on the edge which left space behind him, jumping behind him.

Yibo chuckles, playfully putting his arms up protectively when Xuan Lu went to reach around him. 

“Let me at him, Yibo!” She shouts jokingly, fighting him. Yibo shakes his head, grinning happily, fending her off. 

“Alright! Lulu, babe, that’s enough.” Ziyi chuckles, shaking her head.

Xuan Lu grins, walking away. Xiao Zhan huffs, twisting his body so he can rest his chin on Yibo’s shoulder. 

“That’s right, walk away, scaredy-cat!” Xiao Zhan provokes, flinching when Xuan Lu turns like she was gonna come back. 

“Says you! Look at you hiding behind your boyfriend like a child!” One of the other male dancers shouts, grinning.

Yibo flushes red and Xiao Zhan sputters, embarrassed, hiding his face behind Yibo. 

Xuanyi makes a face at that but wisely keeps her mouth shut, fixing her hair.

“Alright, don’t bully them, Jiacheng.” Ziyi chuckles, tossing him a bag. 

Jiacheng just smiles, smug, settling down to fix his hair. 

“Those of you for the first number, get ready, come on. Xiao Zhan if you don’t get your ass over here to do makeup I  _ will  _ murder you.” Jun snaps, rapping his knuckles on the clipboard.

Yibo huffs as Xiao Zhan gets up, still pink on his cheeks and ears. Yibo’s phone buzzes, prompting him to pull it out. 

**Wenhan:** Bo-di are you here already?

Yibo stands up too, grabbing Xiao Zhan’s wrist lightly. “Wenhan ge is here. I’ll see you when you’re on stage?” 

Xiao Zhan nods, taking his hand and squeezing it. 

Jun chuckles, “Good, I was thinking how to kick you out so you stop distracting my dancers.” 

Yibo huffs, rolling his eyes, humored as Xiao Zhan looks at him offended. 

“He’s not distracting me!” 

Xuan Lu giggles, “he never  _ said  _ you specifically. He said his  _ dancers  _ it’s not just you here. If he isn’t distracting you then why are you so defensive?” 

Xiao Zhan blushes again before stomping to do his makeup, embarrassed. Yibo smiles, fondness stirring in his chest as he waves to the dancers. 

“I’ll see you guys on the stage!”

“Bye Yibo!” Xuan Lu calls, waving. Ziyi half-heartedly waves as well, hands busy trying to curl her hair. 

Xu Jia and Jiacheng shout their goodbyes and even Meiqi waves with a bye. Xuanyi stays quiet as Xiao Zhan pauses in stealing her eyeliner to wave his bye too. 

“Bye, Xuanyi Jie. Have fun on the stage!” Yibo calls with a petty smile before leaving the dressing room to meet up with his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add that I have nothing against Xuanyi and Meiqi, nor do I really think they'd actually be that way in real life. The reason for Xuanyi's behavior especially will come up later in the story! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
